


Strawberries

by sehnibear



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehnibear/pseuds/sehnibear
Summary: Sehyoon's late night bread run turns into a cuddle session with his sick boyfriend.
Relationships: Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written back in 2018, decided reupload it after deleting it a few months back. 
> 
> Haven't read through it ever since it was posted, so apologies for any mistakes.

It was midnight, and Sehyoon definitely knew that Junhee would probably yell at him if he knew he was out and going to the convenience store this late at night. But, Junhee wasn’t awake to stop and nag him. He was back in bed, passed out from the cold medicine he had taken an hour prior to Sehyoon’s current predicament. So, of course, Sehyoon took this opportunity to make a quick run to see if they had restocked on his favourite bread. (Sure, he could’ve waited until the next morning, but no one was there to stop him, and he really wanted his bread, so the decision was pretty easy to make.)

Luckily, the store he had in mind was just right down the street, at most a ten-minute walk. He should have time to go, browse, and comeback without Junhee waking up, right? Even though he knew that was probably the case, he still couldn’t help but hurry just a tiny bit, just in case.

The streets were rather empty of people and cars, so Sehyoon decided to jog over to speed thing up a little, the faint breeze feeling good against his exposed skin. (A big contrast in temperature from their dorm, which is always warmer than it should be at any time of the year. Especially during summer. Sehyoon suspects that either Donghun or Byeongkwan are at fault for this, but he isn’t certain. But since it doesn’t really bother him, he decides to drop the subject from his thoughts.)

He reaches the store within five minutes, the little doorbell signaling his arrival to the shop owner. They exchange pleasant greetings, quite familiar with each other since, you know, Sehyoon comes here every other day since he somehow got appointed designated snack courier.

He immediately seeks out the bread and pastry section, eyes scanning everything fairly quickly and immediately focusing on the tag branding his favourite bread. His favourite bread that still hasn’t been stocked back, he notices. He stares longingly at it, longer than he should have in all honesty, before deciding that he should probably get something, anything, so he doesn’t come back home empty handed, not wanting to have gone out and risking a good scolding session from their sometimes, more than often, terrifying leader for nothing.

He quietly made his way through the small aisles, eyes searching for anything interesting or useful. As he enters the medicine aisle, he remembers that Junhee is running low on Nyquil and tissues, so, being the thoughtful boyfriend that he is, decides to grab both items. Sehyoon also decides to pick up a case of 6 strawberry yogurt drinks that Junhee loves and adores, to surprise him and see his face light up, because honestly, there’s nothing better than a happy Junhee. (In his eyes, anyways, since Donghun would probably disagree, keeping up his act as a.c.e’s tsundere, despite all of them knowing it was all lies and that their oldest member was actually really soft and corny on the inside.)

Sehyoon goes to the front to pay, thanking the cashier with a small smile as he gets his stuff ringed up. Quickly, he glances at the clock above the door and it takes him a few moments to realize that he had just spent a good twenty minutes on something that should’ve only taken five minutes. It’s times like these he wishes he wasn’t so absent minded. He just hopes that Junhee is still asleep when he comes back.

He thanks the cashier again when she gives him his change, shoving the coins into his jacket pocket as he leaves so he could briskly walk back home and not waste anymore time.

And when he turns the corner and spots their dorm building, he sighs and slows down, immediately noticing that the kitchen and porch lights were on, the lights he knew were off when he left. Which could only mean one thing: Junhee was awake, and most likely waiting for him.

As quietly as he could, he went up the few steps leading to the front door, and silently stepped into the house, putting the plastic bag on the ground so he could lock the door behind him, as well as taking off his shoes to not dirty the floor that Donghun had so graciously cleaned two mornings ago. He picked the bag back up, smiling sheepishly has he stepped forward and made eye contact with Junhee, who sat at the table, head in hands. His blond hair was very messy, sticking up in every directions, and he had dark circles under his eyes, looking plain miserable. Exactly how someone two days into a cold should look and feel.

“Are you feeling any better?” he asks softly. “I went out to buy more medicine for you…. and to maybe also see if my favourite bread was there. Oh, I also got the strawberry yogurt you like, see?”

He pulls out the drinks from the bag, setting them right in front of Junhee. When Junhee doesn’t say anything, Sehyoon silently stores the medicine in the bathroom, and the plastic bag in one of the kitchen cabinets; the one currently overflowing of plastic bags because no one really uses them anymore.

He goes back to join Junhee, but this time, he stands right next to him, pushing his hair back to check his temperature. It’s slightly warmer than earlier, which makes Sehyoon frown. Junhee really should have stayed in bed instead of waiting for him out here. He feels a little guilty but puts the feeling aside for the moment so he can focus on helping Junhee get back to bed and rest.

“Jun, come one, let’s bring you back to bed.” He gently urges, keeping a watchful eye on him as he stood up and leaned onto his side.

Sehyoon grabs his hand, lightly tugging him forward so he gets the idea to move and head back to their shared room. The walk is short and slow, and he leads Junhee all the way to his bed before carefully pushing him down and tucking him in.

“Is there anything you need? Water? Aspirin?”

“Cuddles.” Junhee whispers in a raspy voice, pulling on his arm to try to get him into bed.

Sehyoon smiles down at him with an affection gaze and tells Junhee that he has to go turn off the lights first, promising to be back in less than a minute. Junhee nods sleepily and let’s go of his hand to snuggle his pillow for the time being.

Sehyoon leaves the room, but not before lightly kissing Junhee’s forehead, to go turn off all the lights and put away the yogurt drinks so they don’t get too warm, or by chance, spoil. He makes sure everything is put away before heading back to the bedroom, undressing and putting on whatever pyjama was piled up on his bed before sliding into Junhee’s bed comfortably. Junhee immediately turns around to wrap an arm around Sehyoon’s waist and snuggling into his side.

“Goodnight, cuddle muffin.” Sehyoon giggles out quietly, getting a tired smile out of Junhee.

“Night, Cupcake.” Junhee murmurs back.

**Author's Note:**

> P.s thank you Rob for coming up with the summary and letting me know it's as corny as I remember.


End file.
